Magic Verse 04: Lamia
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Of First Impressions. A year after Chloe and Lois move to Windom, Lois is sure of two things. One is that Adam is having an affaire, and two is that the woman is some sort of supernatural creature who has him under her spell. Is that surprising?


Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

Sequel to: Of First Impressions

Written for my LIvejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 125: Lamia.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Chloe asked, crouching down in the bushes next to her cousin, eyeing the quite boring house in the darkness.

"Because he's having an affaire with this bimbo and I'm going to _prove it_!" Lois snapped, murder in her eyes.

Chloe sighed and decided that she was too tired to care about getting dirty, so she just sat down on the dirt. "It mightn't be what you think it is. I mean, he _is_ your 'soulmate', right? Aren't soulmates, I don't know, unable to cheat or something?"

"Oh, he's cheating alright." Lois growled, sitting down next to Chloe, though not taking her eyes off of the house. "And I'm going to _kill_ her as soon as I can prove it."

Anyone else would take that to be the anger of a betrayed lover, but Chloe _knew_ Lois, and looked at her warily. "Lois. You _do_ know that it's illegal to kill a human, right? I mean, I can understand how the lines _might_ get blurred considering the fact that we've basically done _Slayer_ work, but it isn't the same when it comes to _humans_."

"I know that." Lois snapped. "Which is why I'm going to kill her with a clean conscience."

Chloe frowned, a little confused. "I think you've lost me."

"Adam doesn't have the _balls_ to cheat on me." Lois sniffed, looking a little offended that Chloe was questioning that. "Not only does he know that I would chop off his testicles, but he knows that his mother would hold him down while I do it!"

Which, to be truthful, was totally true.

Ever since Chloe and Lois had saved Adam and Kate from the ghouls, and Lois had blurted out that she was Adam's soulmate, Kate had _adored_ the girl she openly referred to as her 'future daughter in law'. If Kate thought that Adam was doing something to _hurt_ Lois, who had for all intents and purposes moved _in _with them, then she'd have _killed_ her first-and-only born.

"So its _obvious_ that this _trick_ is some sort of supernatural creature and she has _my man_ under a spell." Lois finished with her rant. "I'm here to catch her in the act so I can beat the bloody _shit_ out of her, and _you're_ here because you're a walking, talking Encyclopedia of Weird so you'll be able to figure out _what_ she is, _how_ to kill her---and you're my moral support."

"What if she ends up being just human?" Chloe chanced the question.

"She _isn't_." Lois growled.

Chloe decided to humor her cousin for now and nodded, waiting in the shrubs of this woman's house, waiting for her to return from wherever she had.

The blonde was already trying to come up with some sort of defense/excuse should their location be compromised.

But her mind strayed, to a year ago, when Lois and Chloe were returning to Smallville from their first visit to Windom. She remembered arriving, feeling terrified and yet hopeful, only to hear that Lana Lang had died in some 'satanic' freak accident. They said it was as if all the life had been _sucked_ out of her, leaving her corpse to look like that of an old mummy. She'd been lying in the middle of a pentagram, with Isobel's spell book and other things around her. That was when Chloe had realized that the apparition in Windom _had_ been Lana. The brunette had tried to steal Chloe's magic, and it had backfired on her, instead stealing any magic or lifeforce in Lana and giving it to _Chloe_. And even though the blonde truly didn't have any reason to feel so, she felt guilty.

Because she realized that for some reason _she_ had the magic in her that should have been Lana's by right...and with Lana's death everything was now in Chloe, and she felt so _strong._

Chloe had been unable to stay in Smallville after that, and had decided to move with Lois---who wanted to stay in Windom. After the ghoul incident Adam hadn't wanted to leave his mother unprotected so he'd transferred to the medical school there, and Lois wanted to be near her soulmate, so it'd just seemed like the right thing to do. It'd been hard, leaving her father and friends behind, especially Clark, but Chloe had decided the change would do her good, and it had. She worked with Lois in the Cottonwood County Citizen, Windom's newspaper, and it wasn't anything like working at the Daily Planet, but it was a good honest living and she got to enjoy it with her best friend.

They were recently working investigating the disappearances of young children around Windom. They didn't know if it was because of human trafficking or what, but more and more children were beginning to disappear and it was starting to make people panic.

Chloe sighed and leaned forwards. "I'm cold and tired. I want to go home."

"Stop whining and be a man."

"I'm a woman."

"Moot point."

Chloe giggled.

Lois sent her a small smile.

The cousins continued waiting there, in the dirt, for the woman in question to arrive.

And hour later they were still there.

"That's it." Chloe stood, brushing the dirt off of her butt. "I'm not doing this any longer."

"_Chloe_!" Lois stood up rapidly. "I need to be here to catch them when she brings him home!"

"Yeah, you wait in the dirt." Chloe nodded, emerging from the shrubs and pulling the necklace she always had around her neck off. "_I'm_ going to go inside and do some investigating."

"Oh. Right. Skeleton key." Lois mumbled, having forgotten about Chloe's little toy, hurrying after her cousin.

Rolling her eyes at her, Chloe smiled and began toying with the lock on the back door. She worked the skeleton key until with a soft _click_ the door unlocked, and the girls let themselves inside of the dark house.

Lois pulled out her keychain, activating the small flashlight on the key ring, and giving them some light so that they didn't trip on anything. "This place smells."

"I know." Chloe made a face as they walked through the kitchen. "It's like she never opens the windows."

The house was large, and kinda dirty. It was like the woman didn't know a vacuum or duster existed.

"How does she _live_ in this filth?" Lois wanted to know, making a face as they headed upstairs.

"Obviously she doesn't bring men back here." Chloe replied, wincing at how _creaky_ the stairs were.

The girls slowly went through the rooms upstairs.

It was clean upstairs.

Which was intriguing.

"Maybe she tells them to keep their eyes closed until they get up here." Lois mumbled to herself as thy checked yet another room.

There was nothing out of the ordinary with this place.

Chloe sent a worried look in Lois' direction as the reached the Master Bedroom.

The brunette took in a deep breath and charged in.

There was no noise after she was swallowed by the darkness.

"Lois?" Chloe called, wary, as she made her way into the bedroom, stopping, as had Lois, in shock.

"My god." Lois whispered, shining the small beam of light on the walls.

"Is that..._me_?" Chloe whispered as she looked at the many pictures of her in work and with Lois, Adam and Kate.

"She's----she's gone Fatal Attraction on your ass." Lois turned to Chloe and burst out into a large grin. "She isn't interested in _Adam_ at all! She's just using him to get information on _you_!"

"Can you stop looking so happy about this?" Chloe glared at her cousin before going to the wall and touching one of the pictures of her giggling with Lois as the two exited the cinema. "That was last night."

"She's lesbian." Lois was grinning brightly. "_Hell_ yeah!" She turned to Chloe. "Baby Cuz, in the words of Avenue Q: If you were gay--that'd be okay."

Not even deigning to answer that one, Chloe shivered. "I want to go."

"But we haven't searched this room!" Lois complained. "I'm sure all of her dirty little secrets are up in _here_."

"Lois." Chloe turned to her cousin. "I'm _leaving_."

Smile falling at the expression on her cousin's face, Lois hurriedly followed her out of the room. "I'm just---relieved it's not---I'm sorry Chloe. I---I'm being inconsiderate. I don't even _know_ what way you swing, I mean sometimes I think you're _asexual_ so I just---I'm sorry."

"She's not an obsessive stalker, Lois." Chloe whispered as they hurried down the stairs and out the back door, locking it.

"How can you say that?" Lois asked as they trudged away from the house. "Was I the _only_ one who saw how she's keeping a track of you and your every movement?"

"It's not---." Chloe paused, frowning, sensing a spike of energy closer by.

Dark energy.

Ever since Lana's death Chloe had reinforced the need to try and stop using her magic, but it was becoming a violent storm trapped inside of her, and she knew that if she didn't let it out soon and let it relieve the pressure it'd damage her inside. It was constantly growing and accumulating, and she wasn't letting any out. She was beginning to feel _pain_ from not using it.

But that wasn't what was bothering her now.

She'd realized that she could sometimes _sense_ other 'abnormal' creatures, though, even without using her magic. And she was sensing something _now_.

"Something's happening." Chloe whispered, hurrying towards the energy. She pressed on as hard as possible, legs still wobbly from fear from what she'd discovered in that house, but she put it out of her mind and hurried onwards, turning the corner to see a beautiful woman holding the hand of a child, heading home.

Anyone would think it was a mom and her child.

Chloe knew better.

Coming to a skidding stop, she narrowed her eyes. "Let go of him."

The woman tightened her grip on the small hand. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is---."

Chloe's eyes began to darken as her magic went on the defensive. "Let _go_ of him, Lamia!"

The woman's eyes widened and then narrowed, a hiss escaping her lips. "You can see through my illusion!"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I can just smell your stench from here."

The child, confused and a little scared, began to cry.

Lois finally arrived at Chloe's side, out of breath. "Chloe! What's----?"

"Get the child out of here!" Chloe ordered as she rushed the Lamia and slammed into her.

The two of them fell hard to the pavement, wrestling, clawing at each other.

She brought her magic to her hands and pressed them against Lamia's chest.

The creature threw her head back and screamed, her countenance changing from a beautiful young woman to a creature with a serpentine lower body and a hideously distorted face.

Lamia kicked at Chloe, sending her crashing into some trashcans.

The blonde stumbled to her feet in time to be barreled into, both of the women falling to the ground and wrestling once more.

Lamia shrieked and clawed at Chloe's hands and face, sliding into her skin.

Chloe's magic was barely being suppressed with its instinctive need to protect her.

Little explosions happened behind Chloe's eyelids, and she watched in shock as magic escaped out of her bonds and began to pay the same favor to Lamia, clawing at her hands and face, leaving large gashes in her skin.

The creature shrieked in agony.

Chloe's hands were against those bony shoulders, keeping her pinned down to the ground. "I'm sorry about what happened to your children, Lamia, but that was a _long_ time ago, and you have _no excuse_ for what you're doing to these children! They're innocent!"

"She made me eat my own children!" Lamia shrieked back up at Chloe in anger and hurt. "Every mother should feel the agony I went through!"

"I won't let you do this anymore." The blonde informed the creature.

"I wasn't asking for your permission!" With a jerky movement, Lamia had turned them over, so that she was straddling Chloe. "Why couldn't I see you? I see everything before it happens! Why couldn't I see _you_?!?" She banged Chloe down against the asphalt violently over and over again, leaving the blonde dizzy and disoriented in pain.

She lost control of the magic.

Lamia screamed as her skin began to smolder as it seemed to burn up without any flames present. The half-serpent twitched and collapsed off of Chloe, eyes popping out of her head and bouncing on the ground, before _bursting_ apart in a grand explosion.

Even though they were already out of her head, only when they burst did she scream.

Then again, Zeus had given Lamia the ability to take out her eyes for some obscure divination practice...so it kinda made sense that only after they were destroyed would she feel the pain.

Chloe stood, brushing herself off, watching as Lamia continued to burn away slowly from within, the internal fire having burnt up her vocal cords, silencing her screams.

Her magic was loose and everywhere, visiting the raging inferno that'd lived inside of Chloe that whole year on the Lamia, and devouring the creature slowly.

Chloe didn't even try to stop it, to make it end the suffering quicker.

She felt bad for what Lamia had had to endure because of her affaire with Zeus, but she felt even sorrier for the numberless children who'd been eaten by the monster she'd become. Chloe thought of all the missing children in Windom, and she bowed her head, eyes going black in fury as she realized their parents were never going to find their bones, were never going to know what had happened to their children. They would always be grieving their missing children and holding onto the hope that they would find them, that they would see them once again, that they'd hold them in their arms safe and sound.

Lamia twitched extra desperately, as if in more pain than she'd been in before.

"Chloe!" Lois gasped as she returned. "I took the child to the police station around the block and told him to run inside! He----." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Chloe didn't look away from the agonized creature before her.

"What did that ugly bitch do to your _face_?!?"

And then Lamia burst into flames and became ash that was taken away by the wind.

Chloe took in a deep breath, feeling her magic quite content with itself. "I'm not going to repress it anymore."

"The magic?" Lois asked, placing an arm around Chloe when the blonde swayed.

Chloe nodded. "If I'd been using it, controlling it, I would have sensed that Lamia was in the area, and I could have saved those children's lives."

"This isn't your fault." Lois whispered to Chloe.

"I could have prevented it, so it's just as good as my fault." Chloe whispered back, leaning her head against her cousin's shoulder. Already her abilities were working to heal her injuries, leaving her with a slight fever. "I'm so tired. I think I'm going to faint."

"Don't do this to me. I'm strong but _not_ strong enough to back you around!" Lois gave a worried cry as she tightened her hold around Chloe's waist. "Stay awake, at least until I can hail a taxi!"

"I'm not going to deny what I am anymore." Chloe whispered, fighting to stay conscious.

"What _are_ you?" A voice asked from the shadows.

They turned to see a pretty blonde, shouldering a riffle, emerge from the shrubs, a guilty and nervous looking Adam behind her.

"I thought you were a demon, that _you_ were the reason the kids were disappearing...and that these people were under some sort of spell." The small woman looked down at the ground that was slightly charred. "But I see I was wrong."

"_You_!" Lois hissed when she saw the woman they'd been investigating. "Adam Milligan! _What_ are you doing out here with _her_?"

Adam lowered his head. "Training."

Chloe and Lois exchanged looked.

"_Huh_?" His girlfriend asked.

Adam sighed. "I'm kinda useless to you, Lo. I mean, you've been saving me over and over again and I feel so _pathetic_. So when I realized that she was spying on us, I found out why, and I kinda used her to teach me how to better help you while feeding her useless information on Chloe." His gaze went to Chloe. "I _swear_ I wouldn't have let her hurt you, and that I was making sure she didn't find out anything more than she already knew. But she'd seen you use magic a couple of times, and she was suspicious."

"And I knew he was using me, but I thought it was on _your_ orders to see what I knew about you." The woman sighed, looking somewhat annoyed. "But you ended up not being my job."

And suddenly Lois went still, realizing what Chloe had the moment she'd seen the pictures. "You're not a lezbo stalker. You're a _hunter_."

"Lesbo stalker?" The woman blinked, seeming completely confused as to how someone could come to that conclusion.

Lois ignored her, turning to Adam. "I'm _never_ forgiving you for this!"

He blanched. "Lois! I swear that I was protecting Chloe! I _swear_ I was steering her away from her!"

"Don't you _talk_ to me!" Lois snapped. "Come on Chloe, we're leaving."

"Lois." Chloe's voice wavered from the effort of staying awake. "His heart was in the right place."

"Do _not_ take his side on this!" Lois snapped at her.

"_Lois_!" Adam was by her side, latched onto her arm and looking pleadingly into her eyes. "I would _never_ betray you or Chloe! I swear it to you! I _love_ you! I just wanted to be more _useful_ to you!"

Lois glared at him.

Chloe sighed and turned her head to look at the woman. "My name's Chloe Sullivan, and I don't know exactly what I am, but I have magic, and it hurts me to not use it. And when I don't, it accumulates inside of me and it gets dangerous, especially if I'm in danger, like what happened with Lamia."

"Chloe!" Lois shrieked. "Shut up! Don't tell a _hunter_ that!"

The hunter ignored her, nodding to Chloe. "My name's Jo Harvelle, this is my first hunt after leaving my mother's place, and, well, it's not going the way I thought it would."

Chloe smiled at her. "Wanna have a drink tomorrow night? We could talk better and you won't have to be my lesbo stalker anymore. We're not on different sides---despite whatever I am."

Lois' mouth opened and closed and opened and closed in shock.

Jo seemed shocked too, but then she smiled and nodded. "It's a date."

Chloe turned to look at Lois. "And you, I love you for how faithful and loyal you are, but forgive him. He's just a big puppy trying to do anything he thinks will please you."

Lois pouted at Chloe before sighing and turning to look at Adam. "You keep any other secret from me and you're going to stay in the doghouse---literally! You _know_ Kate will back me up in it!"

Adam smiled in relief and nodded.

He was so besotted it was annoying sometimes...yet cute most of the time.

This was one of the latter times.

"Now make yourself yourself and grab a hold of her from that side." Lois ordered Adam around like usual, a smile slipping onto her lips. "She's surprisingly _heavy_."

"Shut up." Chloe grumbled as Adam did as commanded.

But now that she knew Lois wouldn't have to back her wait on her own, the blonde let herself slip into unconsciousness and let her magic and ability heal her.

The last thing she heard was Adam praising Lois, and Lois smugly agreeing to his every word.

Obviously Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
